roaring20sfandomcom-20200213-history
Bucky Barnes
"A hero of war, is that what they see? Just medals and scars, so damn proud of me And I brought home that flag, now it gathers dust But it's a flag that I love, it's the only flag that I trust..." Bucky Barnes Bucky is a young war veteran from Brooklyn that fought on World War I and survived. Not without deep scars, though. Unable to work due to his war wounds, physical and mental, he now lives with the money he gets from his military retirement and does what he can to keep his head above the water. He used to live with his younger sister, but now that she's pregnant and her husband is being more of a dick than he used to, he moved away. Best friends with Steve Rogers, he's currently living with him on his new apartment close to the Stark Hall. He's happier than ever to be away from his brother-in-law and closer to the blonde. Early Years James Buchanan Barnes was born on June 24, 1900, Brooklyn, New York. He's the oldest of three siblings. His father was a soldier, killed while training with the military when Bucky was six. He grew up believing his father had died a hero in the Philippines War of Independence and strived to fill the man's shoes since a young age. His mother worked her hands off on the fabric to provide for the three children. It was the cholera that took his younger brother, at the young age of two. Bucky started to work in the factory with his mother then, at the age of eight. When he had some time to play, he would wander the streets and make friends with the kids from that religious orphanage down street. It was then that he met Steve Rogers, who would become more than a friend in his life, almost a brother. They have been best friends ever since. His mother died of a flu when he was fifteen, so he took over the job to take care of his younger sister and be a reliable man. Throughout the years, Bucky grew up to be strong and well-buit, beating up everyone that messed with Steve and himself and fighting for what he believed was right. Adult Years He believed in justice. He believed in freedom. He believed in heroes. Then the war came along. It was the greatest war his country had ever seen and he felt it was his duty, not only to provide for his family, but to protect his country and fellow men. Through the Selective Service Act, in 1917, he left Brooklyn and landed on France. He wasn't ready for what he found. The horrors of the war took a deep toll on him. He did things he never thought he would do. He saw his friends do things he never thought they could do. He saw friends dying and he killed innocents. The young boy that believed in justice no longer lived, dead with ten thousand soldiers rotting in a ditch somewhere. It was a trench mortar that ended his military career forever, sending him home only two months before the end of the war. With an arm amputated on the field and a severe wound on his head, the return to home was almost as hard as the war per se. It took him two years to get his full memory back. When he came back, in September, 1918, he could barely remember his name, the people he used to know or his time as a soldier. It all came back slowly in the next couple of years. He started to remember the war. And then came the nightmares, the paranoia, the flashbacks, the trauma. He went to live with Rebecca, his sister, and her new husband. It took him years to adjust himself to his new life but now he can finally say he's better. Honest, he is. But God, the memories, they never go away. Relationships Dated girls often before going to war. When he came back, it became much more rare. But then again, some girls have to be paid to like war scars. Older brother to Rebecca P. Barnes. They like each other, most of the time. Proctor, her husband, is pretty much hated by Bucky. The sentiment is mutual. Best friends since forever with Steve Rogers. But it was his name that he kept thinking on during the war and not Bethany, not Delia, nor Mary Ann. Maybe he just wants to be a little more than friends... Health He lost an arm and wounded his head on the war. He got his memory back, though, and is otherwise pretty fit. Except for the ghosts on his head. Characteristics Gender: Male Height: 185 cm Weight: 90 kg Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown, short Noticeable physical traits: Well-buit, athletic, amputated left arm, several scars In-game First appearance: 02. Religion: Christian, protestant Sexuality: Straight... with a blonde exception. Right?